creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Peinliche Stille
Es war ein Tag, wie jeder ihn kennt, ein nebeliger Herbsttag. In unserem und in den Nachbardörfern und Orten war es grau und es wurde allmählich dunkel. Ich kam gerade von einem Kumpel nach Hause. Wir hatten zusammen COD gezockt. Black Ops 3 war ja jetzt draußen und er, wie er eben ist, hatte es sofort gekauft... ein wirklich gutes Spiel. Ja – ich kam also nach Hause... es war sehr ruhig, windstill, nichts zu hören – bis meine Schwester freudestrahlend auf mich zu rannte. „Da bist du ja endlich... wollen wir zusammen spielen?“ „Tut mir leid... ich habe noch zu tun!“ Sie war ein wirklich liebes, kleines Mädchen, doch sie war sieben Jahre jünger als ich und ich konnte noch nie so besonders gut mit Kindern umgehen! Der Altersunterschied war einfach zu groß. Ich ging die dunkle Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Es war wieder ruhig. Ich war diese Stille gewöhnt. Sie war etwas ganz natürliches – dachte ich! Am selben Abend ging ich nochmals nach draußen um etwas abzureagieren. Ich ging in den kleinen Garten hinter unserem neuen, modern gebauten Haus. Es hatte ein schwarzes Dach, einen Balkon am Wohnzimmer mit drei großen Glastüren. Mein Zimmer war ganz oben, unter dem Dach. In unserem Garten hatten wir ein kleines Gartenhäuschen, in dem wir immer Tomaten und Paprikas anpflanzten. Es gab außerdem eine Rutsche, eine Schaukel und ein kleines Baumhaus auf einem Apfelbaum. Ich war zwar schon 17, aber schaukeln mochte ich immer noch. Ich stand also im Garten, nichts erwartend, als plötzlich irgendetwas hinter mir vorbeihuschte. Es war wie ein kurzer Windstoß, aber es war zu kurz und eben nur hinter mir gewesen. Vielleicht war es tief fliegender Vogel oder eine verrückte Katze... . Ich ging zur Schaukel... alles war verdammt ruhig... wie immer. Ich fing an, ein bisschen hin und her zu schaukeln. Dabei konnte ich mich immer so gut entspannen, da spürte ich wieder einen kurzen „Windstoß", der mir als aufschwingender Rückenwind diente. Er ging an mir vorbei, aber ich konnte nichts sehen, weil es schon zu dunkel war. Dann ging ich wieder rein. Abendbrot gegessen hatte ich schon. Ich setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett und begann mit meinen Hausaufgaben. Ich machte sie immer erst am Abend, bzw. in der Nacht, weil ich danach sowieso nichts mehr zu tun hätte und meinen Nachmittag für andere Dinge ausnutzen konnte. Es war wieder – ganz normal – ruhig. Nach den Hausaufgaben machte ich mich bettfertig setzte mich ins Bett und nahm meinen Laptop auf den Schoß. Ich schaute mir ein paar Videos an. Plötzlich spürte ich wieder diesen Windstoß! In meinem Zimmer?! Ich legte meinen Laptop zur Seite und wollte das Fenster schließen gehen, doch es war bereits geschlossen. Als ich an dem kleinen Fenster stand, hörte ich Tippgeräusche, die aus der Richtung meines Bettes kamen. An meinem Bett war aber niemand. Ich ging wieder zurück, setzte mich wieder und nahm wieder meinem Laptop. Ein Worddokument war geöffnet. Da stand : „Genieße diese ,peinliche' Stille, solange du sie noch genießen kannst!“ Ich erschrak total und mein Herzschlag erhöhte sich. Wer oder was hatte das geschrieben? Zuerst dachte ich an einen Virus aber... hatte ich nicht noch zwei Minuten vorher Tippgeräusche gehört? Wer oder was war mit mir in meinem Zimmer?! Ich konnte nichts und niemanden sehen. Ich redete mir ein, es wäre ein Virus und die Tippgeräusche waren nur Einbildung durch körperliche Vorahnung oder sowas. Ich legte mich schlafen – Alles war ruhig. Auf einmal spürte ich irgendetwas an meinem linken Fuß, der nicht unter meiner Bettdecke war. Ich zog ihn schnell weg, unter die Bettdecke. Ich redete mir wieder ein, es seien nur Einbildungen, die durch alte Kindheitsängste verursacht wurden. Welches Kind hatte denn nicht Angst davor, seinen Fuß unter der Decke hervorzustrecken? Ich versuchte wieder zu schlafen... bis ich erschrak, als irgendetwas mein Bein umschlang! „SCHEIßE MAN... WAS WAR DAS?!“ Als ich das schrie, war es weg, das etwas, das sich nicht zeigen wollte. Ich hatte Angst, wollte nicht versuchen zu schlafen. Allerdings war ich sehr selbstkritisch und wollte mir nicht eingestehen, ein Schwächling, ein Angsthase zu sein. Ich machte mir auf meinem Handy Musik an, legte es neben mein Bett und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Ich schlief ein, ohne irgendetwas, das mich daran hinderte. Ich ging also davon aus, dass es doch nur Einbildung war. Ich wurde früh wieder von meinem Wecker geweckt. Die Musik auf meinem Handy spielte immernoch... ich hatte vergessen, den Wiederhol-Modus auszustellen. Heute war Freitag – mein letzter Freitag zu Hause. Ich ging wie gewöhnlich zur Schule. Der Schulweg war nicht weit, also lief ich, mit Kophörern in den Ohren. Heute schrieben wir eine Klassenarbeit in Mathe. Vor dem Unterricht sah ich mir noch einmal ein paar Formeln an und dann klingelte es zur Stunde. Unsere Lehrerin kam rein, begrüßte uns, erklärte etwas und teilte die Arbeiten aus. Dann hatten wir zwei Unterrichtsstunden Zeit, unsere Aufgaben zu lösen. Es war ruhig, sehr ruhig – und ich hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Es gab immer wieder diese Momente, in denen man wirklich gar nichts gehört hat. In diesen Momentan war dieses komische Gefühl am schlimmsten. Ich fühlte plötzlich wieder Luft in meinem Nacken. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Was zum Teufel war das? Ich fühlte wieder etwas, das sich an mein Bein krallte, langsam immer fester drückte und dann … ganz... ganz langsam anfing, mein Bein wegzuziehen. Plötzlich kramte jemand in seiner Federtasche und das komische Gefühl war weg. Langsam verstand ich wie das ablief, aber nicht warum! Ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren... ich hatte Angst. Irgendetwas war da, das sicher nichts Gutes von mir wollte... und ich konnte es nicht sehen. Ich konnte nur erahnen, wann es kam, und zwar immer dann, wenn es ruhig war oder ich nichts hörte. Nach der Arbeit hatten wir dann noch ein paar andere Stunden. Immer wieder war mir ganz mulmig zumute. Immer wenn estwas mein Bein packte, fing ich an irgendetwas zu machen, was Krach machte. In der letzten Stunde hatten wir Sport. Ein anderer Junge aus meiner Klasse wurde auf mich aufmerksam. In der Umkleide, als ich ohne Hose an meinen Sachen stand, schaute er ganz komisch an meinen Beinen herunter. Ich schaute nach, was los war, dass er so erschrocken auf mich sah. Ich entdeckte an meinem Fußgelenk eine Wunde. Sie hatte geblutet, aber sie war schon getrocknet. Ich erkannte schließlich auch, dass das zwei Wörter waren: „Peinliche Stille“ Innerlich bekam ich wieder Angst, aber äußerlich zeigte ich nichts.Ich wusste nicht, wann das passiert war bzw. warum ich das nicht gemerkt hatte. Ich wusste auch nicht, was ich dem Jungen sagen sollte. Wenn ich irgendwem erzählen würde, was los war, würde er mich für verrückt erklären. Ich zog mich also einfach weiter um, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Nach der Schule lief ich wieder nach Hause. Ich hörte den ganzen Tag lang Musik, weil ich Angst hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass es zurück kam. Die Angst verließ mich nicht mehr. Auch zum Einschlafen hörte ich wieder Musik. Doch ungefähr zwei Uhr früh wachte ich auf und ging auf die Toilette. Mein Hose ging nur bis zu den Knöcheln und ich sah, dass zwei weitere Wörter in mein Bein geritzt waren. „Genieße sie!“ Ich habe es nicht gemerkt und ich spüre die blutende Wunde noch immer nicht. Wieder war mein Körper von Angst durchströmt. Mein Herz schlug schnell und mein Atem wurde kurz. Es kam also, wenn ich nichts hörte! Ich hatte zwar Musik an, aber wenn ich schlafe, höre ich sie nicht... ich nehme sie nicht bewusst wahr. Ich durfte also nicht mehr schlafen. Wer weiß, was er mit mir machen würde. Vielleicht würde er mich ausweiden oder etwas ebenso brutales. Ich setzte mich also wieder auf mein Bett, versuchte aber mich wachzuhalten. Meine Mutter merkte , dass ich wach war und schaute, ob irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Normalerweise schlafe ich sehr viel und sehr lang. Jetzt nicht zu schlafen, war untypisch für mich. Ich fragte sie, ob ich ihr etwas erzählen könnte, was sie nicht glauben würde und ob sie versuchen würde mir ehrlich zu helfen. Sie stimmte zu und ich erzählte ihr, was los war. Sie sah mich ganz erschrocken und verstört an und sagte ich sollte zum Psychiater gehen. Gegen meinen Willen rief sie später bei einem Psychiater an und machte einen Termin aus. Noch am selben Tag musste ich da hin. Er wollte, dass ich ihm erzählte, was ich meiner Mutter erzählt hatte und wiederholte immer wieder, dass ich ihm vertrauen könne. Wie auch immer er das geschafft hatte, erzählte ich es ihm schließlich. Auch er sah mich erst erschrocken an. Dann fing er an mir zu erklären, dass alles Einbildungen sind. Ich erklärte ihm, dass auch ich das anfangs dachte. Allerdings erklärte und erzählte ich alles auf eine völlig verstörte Art und Weise. Ich hatte eben Angst... ich wurde von etwas verfolgt... ich konnte es nicht sehen und wusste nicht, was es von mir will. Der Psychiater ließ mich vorübergehen in einer Psychiatrie betreuen. Mir sollte gezeigt werden, dass es nicht echt sei. Ich kam in eine kleine „Zelle“. Immer wenn es ruhig war bekam ich Angst und fing an zu schreien, damit es nicht kam. Ich schlief nicht, ich war nie ruhig und immer hatte ich Angst. Irgendwann verbanden sie mir den Mund um mich vom Schreien abzuhalten. Ich fing an, die ganze Zeit mit meinen Händen und Füßen auf den Boden zu schlagen und durch die Nase zu schreien. Sie setzten mir eine schalldichte Maske auf. Somit konnte keiner das Kreischen hören. Mir wurde zusätzlich eine Spritze gegeben, damit mich selbst nicht schreien hörte und noch verrückter machte. Es war grausam. Irgendwann wurde ich komplett verrückt. Ich wurde auf eine Matratze gebunden und künstlich ernährt. Sie gaben mir Spritzen, durch die ich einschlief. Ich hörte sowieso nichts mehr. Immer wieder war es da – ich habe es gespürt. Letztens war es wieder da... ich spürte es, obwohl ich schlief. Es löste die Riemen, die um meine Hände und Beine gebunden waren. Dann wachte ich langsam auf. Es packte mein Bett. Ich erstarrte. Es zog mich von der Matratze und hörte rein gar nichts... nicht einmal den Aufprall auf den Boden. Ich konnte seine Hand nicht von meinem Bein lösen. Wenn ich es nicht sehen konnte, konnte ich es auch nicht berühren. Ich konnte es nur... hören. Eigentlich durfte ich nichts hören können, doch das konnte ich hören. Es kicherte. Es zog mich in Richtung Wand... ich kam ich immer näher. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren... doch seine kalten Hände ließen nicht locker. Ich versuchte Krach zu machen, so dass ich ihn hörte, doch die Stöpsel in meinen Ohren hinderten mich daran. Mein Fuß berührte schon die Wand... doch es zog mich immer fester in diese Richtung. Mein Fuß brach... wurde förmlich zerdrückt, wie Mus! Genauso erging es dem Rest meines Körpers und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Niemand bekam mit, was hier geschah. Jetzt fragst du dich sicher, warum ich dir das erzählen kann, wenn ich schon tot bin. Das ist ganz einfach. Ich weiß jetzt, warum es das getan hat. Es ist ein Fluch. Derjenige, der ihn trägt, lebt tot in unserer Welt weiter. Niemand sieht ihn. Er muss jemanden opfern, jemanden komplett zufälligen, um richtig zu sterben. Solang er halb tot ist, fühlt er in verlangsamter Form die Schmerzen, die er bei diesem qualvollen Tod erlitten hat, noch einmal. Es ist eine wahre Qual... . Das weiß ich jetzt. Diesen Text schrieb ich mit gebrochenen Fingern und zerquetschten Füßen. ICH WILL NICHT MEHR! Wenn mich doch jemand anders erlösen könnte, aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Keiner weiß, wie es zu dem Fluch kam, aber das ist jetzt sowieso egal. Ich schrieb diesen Text um dir zu zeigen, dass du so oder so verlierst. Es gibt kein Entkommen. Hat man sich sein Opfer ausgesucht, kommt es nur noch darauf an, wie lange es braucht um durchzudrehen und wie geschickt man sich selbst anstellt. Ich will das auch nicht. ES TUT MIR LEID! ICH MUSS DAS MACHEN! Bitte nimm es einfach hin... erschrick dich bitte nicht. Morgen geht es los! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen